fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Sir Ovens/Duty
Zentu, the king of the Titans, awoke from his meditative sleep. He glanced around at the stars surrounding him. The Titan rose from his sitting position and faced a particularly dim star of a universe uncountable lightyears away. He looked upon the star with great concern. Hemu... The great Titan proceeded to open a portal in front of him. The portal led to a small but vibrant planet filled with lush greenery and unique animal life. Zentu stepped through the portal and headed towards the planet. On its surface, a large creature looked up to the sky, ready to greet his visitor. The creature was fused to the ground from the waist down. The vegetation that surrounded the creature had made its way onto its skin, colouring it green. 'Hemu, my son.' The great Titan greeted. 'Father, you're here...' The creature replied. The great Titan stopped just above the ground below him. He hovered in place, adjusting into a seating position. 'What troubles you my son?' Hemu shifted backwards. 'What made you think I was troubled, father?' The great Titan turned to the sky. 'Your star was fading Hemu. Something is bothering you.' 'I am bothered by nothing, father.' Zentu glanced at his son's face. 'You lie...' Hemu looked away from his father and remained silent. Zentu hovered closer, placing his hand on his son's shoulder. 'Have your siblings been bullying you?' The lesser Titan shook his head. 'Have you grown tired of being fused to this planet?' The Titan shook his head yet again. 'Speak to me, son.' Hemu glanced upon his father's face. A concerned expression stared back at him. Finally, the Titan spoke. 'Father... Do you love mother?' The question caught Zentu slightly off guard. Nonetheless, he responded. 'Very much, my son.' Hemu looked to the ground, as he asked his next question. 'Father... Do you love me?' The great Titan replied yet again. 'Of course, my son.' Hemu kept silent for a moment. He then proceeded to face in the direction of a distant universe. 'Father... Do you love... Xes?' This time, Zentu remained silent. 'Well, do you father?' Zentu shifted backwards, thinking of a way to answer his son. 'Hemu... I-' Before the great Titan could finish, Hemu slouched over in sadness. 'As I thought, you can't love us all, can you? Tell me father, was it out of love that you kept Xes alive, or was it out of pure necessity?' 'Your sister was corrupted by a force of evil Hemu. Just because she is not like us, it does not mean I love her any less. Just as I don't love you any less, my son.' Zentu started to notice dark clouds forming in the sky. 'Don't be sad, son. It pained me too, to imprison your sister the way I did. However, I was sent here to keep you and your siblings in check, least you incur the wrath of the Eternals.' 'What of Dos then... and Vox, and Bamf?' 'I too, love them. As much as a father can love his sons. Though they chose to cross the line between good and evil, I cannot stop them.' 'Why, father?' 'Before I left your mother, I made three promises. One, that I would take care of you and your siblings no matter what troubles you come accross. Two, that I will allow you and your siblings to make whatever decisions they so choose to make. And three, that I would someday return to her loving embrace.' 'What if we made bad decisions?' 'There are no bad decisions my son. Only good ones, and the ones we can learn from.' Hemu remained silent for a moment. 'Father...' 'Yes, my son?' 'Between your heart and your mind, how do you know what decision to make?' Zentu pondered for a minute, before responding to the question. 'You don't. It's the plain and simple truth of reality; logic and emotion cannot co-exist. Should my heart be displeased by the decisions of my mind, it would be irresponsible of me to not act upon them just because it displeases me. Between my heart and my mind, ''Duty ''comes first. Duty to the Eternals, duty to my family, and duty to you, my son. I will always love you and your siblings; no matter what you, or they, choose to do. But if Regular Space is in peril, I will not hesitate to right the wrongs and establish order - the order granted to us by the Eternals themselves. For it is my duty to you, everyone, and everything, to protect the gifts that has been bestowed upon us. As for your siblings... I pray for their safety and judgement, and hope that they realize and understand the error of their ways...' As Zentu finshed his sentence, he noticed that the clouds were dispersing. He looked at his son, who was now looking at him with awe and respect. 'What does a God pray to, father?' Hemu mused. Zentu looked at his son's childlike demenor. He then proceeded to hug him. 'Anyone willing to listen, Hemu... Anyone willing to listen...' Category:Blog posts